bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Norzen Horoskoff
Norzen Horoskoff is a non-player character in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is professor emeritus of magic in Al-Khampis, and holder of the Astrologian asterisk. Profile Appearance Norzen is a large muscular old man with long white hair and black glasses. He has a long white beard with a large gold contraption with black "handles" and decorated with small blue stars. He wears a long white toga with a tan belt around his waist and black gladiator sandals. He has a gold star halo and black tattoos on his arms and legs. Personality Norzen is a mysterious man who can see the future. He is often seen talking to himself while immersed in what he does, that's why he has trouble hearing someone who's behind him. Later, it is revealed that he lost some of his sense of hearing while searching for a cure to the Great Plague. He also has an annoying loud voice and would laugh heartily. In his spare time, he is known to enjoy ballroom dancing and gardening. Story Born in the city of Ancheim, Norzen played a role in the aftermath of the Great Plague that befell Luxendarc as Braev Lee had him develop a cure against the second wave while he led the Anti-Crystalists to conquer Eternia. He later moved to Al-Khampis where he becomes Professor Emeritus, rarely seen while standing on the sidelines during the events of Bravely Default. When the Glanz Empire makes its move, Norzen sensed the threat they posed and believed that reviving Tiz Arrior was the only means of stopping them. But when Kaiser Oblivion's forces take over Eternian Central Command, Norzen sends Yew Geneolgia and Edea Lee to go in his place so they can meet Magnolia Arch. When the assumed group later arrived at Al-Khampus, while being spurred by his own guilt of not involving himself during the crystal incident years ago, Norzen sought to sacrifice his place of birth to take out the Skyhold with a sandstorm. But Yew and company defeat Norzen and convince him not to go through with it. Norzen then tells Yew's group the whereabouts of the Compass of Space and Time before he is attacked by one of the cats serving Minette Napkatti. As he is dying from his injuries, Norzen pleads with the group to get the compass. When Yew and his group use the SP Hourglass to stop the Kaiser from abducting Agnès Oblige, it negated Norzen's death and he aided the group in stopping the Glanz Empire for good. Gameplay Norzen uses abilities befitting of his Astrologian asterisk. Creation and development Voice Norzen is voiced by Kenichi Ogata in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Alan Shearman in the English version. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Norzen appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Norzen.png| BDPB Norzen2.png| BDPB Norzen3.png| Other media LINE Norzen appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery Norzen.png|Render. BS_Minette_Astrologer_Artwork.png|Norzen Horoskoff and Minette Napkatti artwork. Norzen Horoskoff.jpg|Countdown artwork celebrating the release of Bravely Second: End Layer. BS Norzen Artwork.png|Concept artwork. Scr BS bestiary Norzen.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology "Horoskoff", his surname, is a play on the astrological term "horoscope". References Category:Astrologians Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer